The Faction of Courage
by Teagie227
Summary: The Vericons used to get along just fine without help, until the unspeakable acts preformed on the Constellation of Edlyn as of late. A distress call was issued, and no one answered. Until now. When a group of rogue Decepticons and a mech that should be their worst enemy unite, how long will the iron grip of Megatron last?
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet had been staring at the computer monitor for a couple minutes now. Prime wondered when he'd stop, it was starting to freak him out. But despite that, Ratchet continued to stand there, unmoving, as static as the core of this planet. His eyes narrowed, the sign of movement he'd shown in what felt like decades..

"Something wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus's voice rang out, clear as day in the empty hub. The rest of the team had become an obscurity since 10:00 of that morning, each occupying their respective human. His friend shifted in the relative darkness of the poorly lit and vacant hub. They didn't really need light, the Cybertronians. They could see with their machine eyes in the darkness just as well as they could in daylight. The planet of Cybertron went around a neutron star, which failed to bring much light or warmth; and therefore, it dwelled almost exclusively in the dark, save what little light they could make for themselves.

"We're receiving a message." Said the older mech. "It's a clearly Decepticon transmission, and it's definitely _not_ from Earth. What do you make of that?" Prime walked over to Ratchet, to stand by his side and look at the given data of the message, a video, with nothing written on the memo line, and was legitamized to have been sent precisely one Earth year ago.

"Perhaps we should wait for the rest of our team. With it being sent so long ago, I'd say it's safe to watch. Whatever they have to say is likely not going to hurt us now. I'll call in the team." Optimus retreated to the other end of the headquarters' front room and phoned his team.

"So, what'd'ya think of it, sir? Is it a bomb threat or something?" Bulkhead inquired.

"No Bulkhead, the likelihood of it being a threat to us now is very low, but, however, it's still there. So in the improbable case that it is a threat, it would be prudent for the whole team to be present upon its opening."

Bumblebee chirped and Arcee said, "Alright, back to base it is then."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Said video fizzed a bit. The first few seconds consisted of some fuzzy footage of a young black and purple green-eyed femme adjusting the camera angle to the place where anyone who watched couldn't see anywhere beneath the nose, and her asking some bot off camera but clearly one that was seated next to her,

"Am I on?" There came a muffled reply and she then said, "Good. Damn old peice of crap can't even tell which way's up...

"Alright, I never joined the Decepticons, let's get that straight off. I was created into this... this mess." Her voice module was discerned immediatley by the older Autobots to be of a northern sort, and her accent and unusual eye color clearly branded her as Vos-nian. But, my brother, and my parents, my whole family are Decepticons so I thought it would be... good. Yeah, good. But it wasn't. I know that now. It wasn't. If there's any Autobot out there that's brave enough to see this, instead of straightaway deleting it, please know that we tried our best, we did. We tried, but it just wasn't good enough. Please remember that it wasn't good and it wasn't our fault. Because by the time this message is seen, the phrase "Constellation of Edlyn" will be a swear word, or a threat, a curse, something that makes people break eye contact and look down. I'm sending this out for every Decepticon that looks at what their allegiance has become and wishes they could turn their heads away in shame. Anyone that looks upon their faction and says, 'No.' What's happening on this planet, right now, can never be allowed to happen again. Not ever. So if there's any Autobot that needs help, anyone at all with a few spaces open on their team. Please, do not hesitate to send us an answer." There was a trace of the sound of laserfire, which the speaker of the video turned around to look fearfully at the door, then turned back to the camera with a serious expression. "I've gotta go." And the video ended.

Ratchet almost immediately had an input. "It's a trap." He said.

"Not so fast, dear friend." Prime cautioned. "They may actually be asking for help. Do a quick backround check on 'Constellation of Edlyn'."

"Alright, got it. What do you want, history, government, religion, wanted list..."

"Try wanted list."

"Why?"

"I have a hunch about who exactly sent this message to us."

On the screen there was displayed a list of the Constellation of Edlyn, the planet's (no, really, that was the name of the planet. Aptly named for it's black soil and frequent mountains, leaving white spots that made it seem one with the universe) top ten most wanted. It would have taken an idiot not to notice a trend in the top six: Each a Decepticon, Each one a 'Vericon'-whatever that meant- underneath that affiliation of Decepticon, a location unknown, all apart of the came team, and all but one held a Vosnian name.

Primes eyes narrowed, and Bulkhead asked what the Vericons did to get on the wanted list.

"They are traitors to their kind, Bulkhead. They joined the Decepticon cause at it's very root of existence, back when it was a plausible and harmless offer of a beleif system. They stuck with those beleifs throughout history, no matter how twisted and corrupt the Decepticons became. Yet somehow, the Vericons remained loyally on their respective side. Until now. Something has happened recently that has caused them to say 'Enough'. It's not a trap. It's a cry for help." Prime explained.

"So then, Optimus, what do you suggest we do?" Ratchet asked unenthusiastically.

"We answer it." The Prime stated simply.

Ratchet placed his face in his hands and shook his head. "Although I do not agree with your decision, you are my leader and I respect your judgment." He looked up at the computer screen, then at Prime. "One moment." He said, and began typing like mad to track down the signal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perhaps I forgot to mention, this story is meant to take place after the pilot but before the bit where Megatron dies. Have fun with it!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

And so Prime answered. And of course the mech did not do anything half assed. He issued the call under an emergency proxy, and shot straight at the Constellation of Edlyn. It being so far away, the call took quite a bit to reach their damsel in distress. Hours, even. But not quite as long as it took the distress call to be issued, the Autobots used Gamma rays instead of radio waves to transmit it. During said hours, Prime and Arcee went out on patrol for a quick drive.

"What if they did call out of malicious intent, sir? What then?" Arcee said, pulling up her smaller vehicle form to coast nose-to-nose with her leader. It was hot, even at dusk, here in Nevada.

"Then we hang up, Arcee. It isn't exactly like they can do much to us from the Constellation." Prime said, and then after a little while, he added, "Especially not now."

This took Arcee by surprise. "Sir, do you know something about the Constellation you aren't telling us?"

Prime was silent.

"Alright, sorry I asked. I'm not entitled to your secrets, I know that." Optimus didn't usually hide things from his team, she knew that. What ever happened on that planet must have been awful for Prime to refuse to talk about it; she didn't push it.

They arrived back at base just in time, the call was 99% completed. Ratchet directed Optimus in front of the camera.

"Alright, I have everything set up, just stand here and try to look regal."

"Am I not always?" Prime made a nervous attempt at a joke. Now, Arcee knew something was wrong. The rest of the team and the children all gathered eagerly behind him. They did not need to wait long before there was an answer. It was the same pretty little black and purple femme who'd issued the call at first. For a moment she just stared at the screen, bewildered. There was small noise in the back.

"Ah... helloo..." She drawled. There was a clatter in the back round and some shouts. Then she smiled and held up a finger as if to say, 'One moment please', and turned around to shout back at the direction of the noise, "Oi! Woold ya lot shut ap back there! We've gotta coll!"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you souded a lot different on the call." Prime said, his voice sounding more natural now that this strong accented individual was making her voice heard.

"Yeh, Ah put an ahkcent softener ohn it. Bots don't taek too kindly to Vosnians sometaims."

There was a silence. "Would you kindly send us your location?"

"Ah, Ah'm in space, mon. Do Ah know you?" A look of confusion set across her face as she adressed him, which he was sure she would not do, if she knew who he was. Not many decepticons had seen him, but many spies told him he was the stuff of legend, a villian Decepticon parents told their children about at recharge time. He lifted his head.

"You sent out a call." Prime said slowly. "We just received it."

Her face lit up. "Fahncy that! It's about taheem someone called back! Weh've ben wahnting for an answer for ages!" She said excitedly. Her excitement revealed her to be much younger, even, than Arcee, the youngest of his team, not my much, perhaps by a Cybertronian year, but nevertheless, the youngest. Prime didn't know how early Decepticons started their ensigns, but it must have been _early_. From the door behind her, there emerged a medium sized mech, a matte white-grey, all over, his eyes as purple, or even more so, than the Decepticon badge he wore on his chest.

"Oi, oi! What's this then?" His voice was deep, and his accent not nearly as deep as the femme's. Prime thought, _What an odd color for a Decepticon._

"Let me eentroduce you, sahr." The femme said to Prime. "To mah leader, Selwyn."

"Sir." Selwyn addressed the Prime properly. "Forgive me for asking, but who are you? And what do you want with us?"

"Remember that coll wee sent aoot, eet would be a little over a Cybertronian year nao. And we ohffered to help the Autobot cahse? We ahsked for an answer?" The white mech named Selwyn nodded grimly. "Well, this ees our answer."

"And your naeme? Sir?" Selwyn asked again.

"My name, is Optimus Prime. And I wish to know more about the happenings at the Constellation of Edlyn."

The two half smiled and looked at each other. "Well, well, we speant all that tahme waiting for an answer and now we get an answer straeght from a Prime himself." Selwyn said, not showing much exclamation to boot. "But I warn you, sahr. You weesh to know about a vehry serious subject, and, ahften when explained in graphic detail, has caused many of our comerades to go mahd with rage at our fahction. You must promise me, as a fellow and, I assoom lehvel-headed leader, naht to do anytheeng rash, for the incidents ahv said plahnet are absolutely shaemful."

"I am prepared to hear whatever you have to tell me." Prime said, remarking to himself how silent his team was being behind him.

"Naht here, sahr. When we kan taulk faece to faece." The femme said. "Whaer are you noa. We'll saet course for yur location immediatley."

"We can be found on planet Earth." the two looked at him on the other side of the call.

"Lahvley." Selwyn remarked. "Noice planet it is. We'll be with you anon." He looked at his companion and smiled widely, the first real expression they'd seen on his face. "I love this bit."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Not really beggin for reviews, but opinions, are the accents distracting, or should I keep them? I've never written in accents before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Guest,**

**To be honest, I was going for something a little more Welsh, but the accents can be fairly open to interpretation.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The team arrived at the Autobot base within the week. Their ship was small enough to land atop the Helicopter pad, even. Upon landing properly, six fairly small Decepticons piled out of the ship as if it was a clown car. One they recognized as Selwyn, the other the femme who never actually revealed her name, one blue and silver, one mahogany, and two black. The lot of them scrambled up to their feet, attempting to look as graceful as possible, a feat for Decepticons. Selwyn, being the first to exit, didn't need to regain his composure or dignity, and didn't even glance back at the young bots behind him. That was another thing Prime noticed, seeing the whole group, they were all very young, even Selwyn, and the mahogany colored warrior seemed to be the oldest, and also the largest.

"Sir." Selwyn saluted the Autobot leader with the utmost respect. It surprised and then annoyed the Prime, to be honest. Despite the gap between their alleigances, the two were of equal rank.

"No need for that." Prime adressed Selwyn.

The Vericon commander nodded and became a little less straight and rigid. "Woold you allow me tah intraduce you to mah team, Optimus Prime?"

"Of course."

"Oi! You lot! Ovahr here!" The team of six lined up at his beck and call.

"And..." Bulkhead trailed off. "You are leader?"

Selwyn seemed taken aback, and almost offended. "Yes, is that soh soorprising?"

"Don't worry about him, they're not used to seeing Decepticons led by bots like you. All the teams they've seen are led by the scariest one, or at least the oldest." Optimus patched up.

Selwyn nodded. "I kahn see why they woold theenk that. Bot you don't have to be the beeggest or the strongest to be a leadahr, not even in Decepticons. I mean, look at your team." His violet optics flitted to bulkhead, and then back to Prime. "And I apologize if I'm behing prehsoomtuous, but your medic ees at least 15 years oldahr than you. Now, for my team,

You know me, Selwyn, leader. This ees mah deputy, Searlait." It was the young femme, she nodded politely in their direction. "Our medic, Wyndwm." A medium sized blue and white mech stepped forward, if any of the members of team Prime had to guess which one was medic, they would have guessed him. He did not look like a warrior. "Nehxt ees Hassle, our resident Time Aegent and the only Non-Vosnian ahn mah team."

"And a dahmn good Non-Vosnian he ees too!" The next in line to be introduced clung to the arm of the large mahogany Decepticon mech.

"I-I have heard of time agents." Ratchet said in awe. "I thought they were a myth..."

"They're real."

"And lahst, but most certainly naht least, Tern and Dwennon." Tern was shiny, black, small, and seemed to have a mask, fixed in place. Dwennon was a tas larger, also black, but matte.

"We are pleased you have come to assist us." Prime stated. "This is my team, Ratchet, our medic, my second in command, Arcee, our wrecker Bulkhead, and our scout, Bumblebee." He chose to omit the children from the introduction, they were not present at the time. But all in good time they would be introduced; for it was already difficult to turn a corner in the base without seeing a team member or one of the human children, he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to keep six more Cybertronians from the eyes of Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Now, we'll show you into our base, but we're going to have to take some necessary precautions. We're going to take any electronics or weapons you have on you." Selwyn and his team nodded, said they understood. And once they'd been checked and then double-checked, they were led inside the mountain. "Now, please, I have some questions about Edlyn. I wish to know exactly what happened there."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Sorry about this chapter being of inexcusably inadequate length but there's nothing else for me to put in this chapter without going into exquisite detail about the appearances of all my OCs (which you probably don't care very much about what they look like), or desert rocks (which probably care even less about), or something else stupid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear guest (again)**

**Anytime! And thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Memory patches and drugs and wires and cables, all so Selwyn didn't have to say it out loud. Was it all _really_ that unspeakable? On the screen there were images. It was a pretty planet, lots of trees. _Look at the sky _At first they introduced themselves as peace makers _The sky the sky _from Cybertron to sign treaties. _It is red like the dust back home _They had what they called academies, a very cruel joke. The people were a great race, capable of so much. _The sky was full of rage and fury and Seekers. Seekers. _First, the land was stripped of its precious resources as the images flashed by. The brutal taking of the fuel of the planet in the most forcable way. _Seekers_ Then there were peace agreements, or attempts, that were shattered by_ Seekers. Seekers_. The men came first, murdered in the most exaggerated ways possible, _Searlait kiss me _ villiage and city by city. _Why?... Maybe we won't live and I want-_ The women and children were kept. The life force sucked from some to power things, physical labor, mine fields, entertainment for them. The Vericons tried to stop it. _Searlait's face_ They ran, they hid, _She spoke to the children they hid_ they sabotaged, _they were coming_ but a whole planet is a lot to recover. _I need you all to be very, very quiet like Cybermice. __**But they knew of things like this happening. They had stayed silent for far too long.**_ They lost it.

Nobody spoke about it. The new team were there for days, and the members of team Prime barely made eye contact. Except for Optimus. He had braced himself for it long ago. They met the children. Prime asked them about the children. They thought they were nice, albeit a bit uncomfortable at the badges plastered on the visitors.

Selwyn asked once, after days of inactivity, "Why exahctly are you on this planet then?"

"We are here to thwart the Decepticon leader, Megatron, in his attempts at using this planet the way he used Edlyn."

"Ah, so he's here, then?"

Prime hesitated to speak. "Yes."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So, remind me again," Ratchet asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Searlait adjusted the camera on their communication system outside the Vericons' ship.

Dwennon piped up, "Wehl, we haet him, and everything he stands fohr, but he's steel our leader. Gotta let heem kno were here." She winked at them.

"Just trust ahs fohr a minute." Searlait made a connection request. "No worries."

"What do you mean no worries? You double crossed us and now you're going to send our coordinates to the 'Cons! I knew this was a bad idea!" Arcee almost made a lunge for Searlait, when all six Vericons turned and looked at her immediately.

"No." Hassle said. Decepticons usually spent so much time talking when lying to a bot, it was surprising how much the single word 'No' could prove so many discrepancies to be invalid.

And, lo and behold, there fizzed on the screen an image of Megatron.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded in the usual fashion anyone would expect him to.

Searlait made and offended face. "Alweys so polahite, aren't you?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yehs."

"Well, you called this link, you're obviously a Decepticon. Send us your coordinates immediately and I'll have an escort to get you to our warship. Then I can show how we take care of mediocre ensigns who disrespect superior officers."

"No."

"Then we will simply track you."

"Be mah guest. But while we're wheyting, let's hahve a chat."

"What's behind you? Are those..."

"No, they're holograhms. I kep them around because they amyoose me."

"Mocking again?"

"Yeah."

"Soundwave! What's taking so long?"

"Oh! Did Ah perhaps forgeht to mehntion that this eesn't eeven a real phohne? And you kahn't track mah seegnal because Ah don't hahve one. Ah kahn't beleive Ah'm saeying this, mates, but Ah think Ah'm going to hahve to teach mah uhncle how to threaten peeple!"

"Nobody can get past my tracker, noone!"

"Wehl, nehxt tahime you're engaged in sohme passionate squabble with the Autobots, maeybe you can diveart your attention frohm Optimus Prime, for a minute, and kahme meet the one bot who kahn."

"Who are you?"

"Searlait, sehcohnd in command of the Vericons."

"What's a Vericon?"

"Hm. Ah thohght, ahs our fearless leader you could tehl me. See, Ah hahven't been a Vericon for vehry long, but froom what Ah gather, when your normal, idiot, Decepticon Gehneral kan't hahndle something, which is aulwaeys, appearently, he gehts aus to taeke care ahv eet. We're highly trained mercenaries, basically."

"I have mercenaries? I bet I pay you a lot, huh?"

"Oh yes, tons. But thaht's not the point, froom which we hahve too long digressed. Soe here's the deal. You're plahnning on tearing thees plahnet apart the weay you deed to Eldyn. I kahn tehl. I kno the sahegns. We can't leht that happen. Naht again."

"If I may cut een ohn this conversaetion?" Selwyn stepped next to Searlait and stood by her. "What my wife here is tri'ing to saey, sir, is that you've commited crimes against ehxistence itself that cannoht be repeated. We kahn and weell destroy ehverything you ehver worked for in your entire life, but we'll ohnly need to do eet once, so paey very close attention." The comm link was shut off. The Vericons, throughout the entire call, showed no fear or remorse. Megatron's threats meant little with them standing before his sight, he was less than nothing to them. And they intended to show that.

Bulkhead, missing out on the importance of what just happened, spoke out, "You two are sparkmates?!" As if he wasn't expecting Decepticons to be capable of commitment. And who could blame him?

"Weh prefer to use 'Married'. Weh Cybertronians are the only race that uses the tehrm 'Sparkmates' instead of 'Married', and Ah dohn't know why because 'Married' is less letters." Selwyn laughed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"It's odd, isn't it?" Ratchet observed out loud the next day to Searlait and Wyndwm before realizing someone was actually listening to his muttered under-the-breath musings for once. Prime and Bee were out, and Arcee refused to have anything to do with team Prime's new-found liasions. Bulkhead seemed the only one to actually welcome the new comerades. But even then distrust and uneasiness hung in the air, apperently undetected or blatantly ignored by the Vericons; they seemed perfectly comfortable in the Autobot hub.

"What's ohd?" Searlait attempted to listen in with Wyndwm over the sound of Selwyn, Hassle, and Bulkhead talking and laughing about the mutiple more comically-origined exploits of the Wreckers. Tern and Dwennon turned their heads at the interested tone of Searlait's voice. When the Autobots weren't out investigating something, this was pretty much it. A lot of sitting around. Especially for the 'Cons. Prime didn't have anything for them to do, really. And even if he did, Arcee would have gone crazy, that's certain.

"The world's all topsy-turvy it seems. Even Decepticons hate Megatron now. But if that's true, then why does he still rule?" Ratchet sighed, and looked at the Vericons, the youngest of them, Dwennon, was 800,000. Babies. "Especially for ones so young as you, 'Cons or not, to have to witness the horrors of war."

"Ah'm actually quite fohnd of the horrers of war." Wyndwm said timidly. Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at him in shock. "I mean, theh ahre useful sometaimes. It sehrves ahs the one reminder ahv the most important fahct, Mr. Ratchet: Thaht we are noht you. We are Decepticons and we ahre born into war. We are noht taeken to acahdemies and trained to be warriors. No, froom the moment we taeke our first steps we ahre een war. Born in raege and aenger and revenge. And the only medics we hahve are thohse truly born with the tahlent. Bots laike my brother Knockout. Prodigies. Soe many bots die in the naeme of Megatron. Good bots. Bots laike us. Bots thaht don't really knoe any behtter than thees life. How menny more will die? Wehl, the horrers of war gaeve us a reason to stand up and declare 'No more. Not here.'"

Hassle's rough chuckle could be heard for the silence. Wyndwm whirled around. "Ahnd what exactly ahre you laughing at?"

"You lot."

"Ah fael tah see what's soe faunny." Tern looked Hassle up and down as if he was mad. And perhaps Hassle was mad, he thought.

"You are all talking like we've already lost. Look, I know what happens in the war and-"

"Soe you're frohm the fyooture then?" Searlait said. "You nehver tohld us. But if you ahre a Con from the future Con taime aegency, then there really ees no hope."

"No." Hassle said, standing up, making sure his un-accented and actually quite boring sounding voice was heard. "I know it must dishearten you to think that since the 'Con's time agency is still running in the future. But that's not how it worked. We were all sent back to help win the war. I know, Megatron and his goonies are stronger than ever, and it almost seems like all hope should be abandoned, but you want to know something? The Decepticons don't win the war." He looked straight at Ratchet. "You do."

Selwyn looked up at him, his violet eyes flashed with skepticism, then narrowed. "Why didn't you ehver tehl us you were from the fyooture?"

"Because then you might have tried to change it, and no one should have that power. It's number one rule of time-travel, isn't it? Never get involved in historical events? That's why I'm probably the only future-time-agent you'll meet. It's safer to send those from the past to the future."

"Really?" Dwennon turned to him. "Why's that, then?"

Hassle looked at her. "Because you never can change the past."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Yay! To make up for the unreasonably short chapter last time, here is an unreasonably long one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In reply once again to my lovely guest review-er: Ah... Yes. Thanks for that mate!**

**Happy New Year's Day everyone! (Or 2nd of Jan for everyone in different time zones!)**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Vericons, we might need you for this mission." Optimus rung into base urgently, needing backup to be at the ready if he and Ratchet needed them.

"Oh joi! Summit ta do!" Tern lept up and stood before the vast tunnel of the ground bridge.

"Sir," Selwyn began. Prime really wished he'd stop calling him that. "What's going ohn over there?"

"Megatron has Dark Energon, and he's going to use it for something."

The Vericons were a bit confused. They waited about five minutes in front of the bridge, at the ready, with the rest of team Prime. Selwyn looked down at his young sparkmate, scared to death that one of them was going to die. It wouldn't be the first time a Vericon had died. Searlait looked up at him and smiled at his eyes full of fear. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead. Ratchet called in and demanded backup. Arcee flipped the switch and the lot of them ran in and were transported right next to the two older bots. Dark energon warriors were rising from the ground and making a move to close in on them.

"Prime, you're a mech of heestory, ahren't you?" Selwyn looked frightened, and then looked up at Megatron, simply standing there so he could watch them all get slaughtered. "Hahve you ehver read the eancient prophecies of Vos?" Prime gave the smaller white mech a confused look. "Theh always come true. And do you knoe how theh end?"

"No."

"Eet says, 'Bydd y bwystfel y tywyllwch a'i fyddin yn codi oddi werth y dwofn i frwydro wn ehrbayn y bwdysawyd.' or, 'The beast ahv the dahrkness and his aermy weell raise frohm the deep to waege war ohn the universe.' thohse ahre the last werds of the prophecies. Thaht's how eet ehnds. He has come." Every bot looked up to the purpling and clouded sky. There stood the Beast of the Darkness.

"Zohmbies." Dwennon mused as the surrounding cirle became tighter and tighter around them. "Seriouslee tho? Zohmbies?! I ohlwaeys knew the Tearninen were phsycos, but..."

"Megatron's Kaonic." Tern corrected her, the warriors closing in faster, the members of team Prime had bcaks to eacjother, tightly packed together at the ready.

"No, he's not." Dwennon shot back, almost too quickly.

"How do you know that?" Hassle snapped in a demanding tone.

Dwennon was silent.

"Who cares?" Ratchet shouted. "We're about to get ripped to shreds by zombie Decpticons! Take up arms, you idiots!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: Skipping that bit because I can't write battle scenes!**

Dwennon sat next to Hassle on a medical berth, Wyndwm kept fretting over his team and even tried to help Arcee with some Dark Energon sickness she'd been afflicted with, but he was pushed away and Ratchet said he'd take care of his team if Wyndwm would ensure the well being of his own. Dwennon was nursing a popped out, and just recently popped back in, shoulder and Hassle had a few moderate dings and scratches. He wouldn't stop looking at her. After a while she thought it enough.

"What're you doing, eyeing me laike thaht?" She scooted away from him and looked up at his face with defiance.

"You knew Megatron was Tarnian. You knew he was Kaonic only by pilgramage. How did you know that? You know things about him that not even the Futurekind knew until just before I was assigned to this timeline. Why?" Hassle's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I see you, sometimes, when you see him, or he's mentioned, and for a second, just one second," His face was very close to hers now, and he was whispering, "It's as if all the life drains out of you. Why?"

Dwennon lept off the slab and walked to Wyndwm. She said something to him Hassle couldn't hear, and the medic just looked at her. He said, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he let out a quiet, "Alright." and walked over to Hassle.

"Where'd she go?"

"For a wohlk."

On the other side of the base, on a different note, Prime, Selwyn, and Searlait were standing about, trying to come up with plans. all eyes turned to their arguing and negotiating after a while because, contrary to their expectation, they were not being very quiet about their distress.

"Here's whoht Ah'm theenking, if ehnyone caeres." Searlait said.

"You have our attention, Searlait." Prime said grudgingly.

"Alright, soe, we aren't ahl maede thaht different. I mean, we've both goht a head, and a brain. Two ahrms, two lehgs, a torsoe, a heart. And so... Megatron was maede the saeme wae we were, raight?" A few bots nodded slightly. She walked around before the team, as if she was on a stage, comfotable with the audience she had acquired. "Soe then, how ees it thaht contact with Dahrk Ehnergon, which ees appehrently eevil, maekes Autobots sihck to their nodules, but ehverybody ahnd their idiot brother thaht's e Decepticon kahn just stahff it een their chehst compartment and wolk around with it ahnd be faine? Doesn't maeke much logical sense, does eet?" She stopped pacing for a minute and turned around to face Optimus. "Maebee it's ahl in your 'ead."

"Maybe, but how will that knowledge help us?" Bumblebee clicked.

"If we can find a Dark Energon deposite/mine, maybe we can get our secret weapon to work." Hassle said. "But we can't do it withouth you lot." He stood up. "Come to the ship with me, I've got something to show you."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"What is it?"

"It's a time-lock device. It's a weapon widely used by the time agencies, both Autobot and Decepticon -that's right, in the future, you've got one,too- as prison-cell makers. Now if I can get it powered by Dark Energon, maybe, just maybe, I can create a time-lock forcefield big enough o contain the entire Decepticon ship."

"Why did you bring thees weeth you?" Selwyn asked.

"Because that's the way it is, in the history records." Hassle cast a helpless glance to his device. "This is what I do. This is the part I play in history. I just need the right tools..."

"Does it wehrk?"

"Hm?" Hassle was distracted, fixing up some minor details. "Does what work?"

"I think he means your device, and your plan. Does it work? Does it defeat the Decepticons?" Bulkhead clarified

Hassle didn't say anything, just looked at Bulkhead, then turned back to his Time-Lock tool.

"Wehl?" Searlait turned to Optimus. "Whaddya theenk? Wehrth a try?" His head inclined a bit as he looked down at Hassle, kneeling down next to his idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the only deposit we could find where Dark Energon existed other than on the Decepticon mothership." Ratchet explained quietly. There weren't many miners there. There didn't need to be. What they were looking for was right in the center, a singular mass, and the only energon in the cave.

"Alright, then let's storm the castle." Hassle said. "Selwyn, can you cover me? This thing cannot get hit."

"Hey!" A Decepticon drone called to their position behind a rather massive rock. "Who's talking over there?" He was armed and prepared to shoot.

"Don't shoot!" Hassle and Selwyn came out from behind the rock, hands up.

"Are there any more of you?" The drone did not lower his gun.

"No. Just us." Selwyn lied. Everyone, even Prime, waited behind the stone to leap out and shoot to kill. If they had to. "Uhh... Megatron sehnt ahs."

Hassle loked at Selwyn like he was crazy. Then, "Yeah. Megatron sent us."

The drones looked skeptical. And for good reason.

Hassle stepped forward, hands in the air, Time-Lock device in the other. He spoke quick and panicked-sounding. "See, Megatron doesn't want to use his own Dark Energon reserves, but we have this device that was made for Dark Energon and if it doesn't get powered up soon, it will explode. Now, if you understand me, look very scared." The drones didn't move.

Bulhead whispered to Optimus, "Very good actor."

"Looks like a peice of junk." The drone said and raised his gun, aiming to kill, before the team stepped out from the rock and fired on all the drones. All but one, who had been attending to something else, he ran down the corridor to he main room, where the Dark Energon was stored, to find his dead brothers, the accursed Autobots, and a lot of traitors. All of which pointed their weapons at him he second he ran in. He dropped his gun. He issued a silent distress call to the ship, knowing it would be hours before such a call was given priority.

Hassle walked about the column of Dark Energon, examining it. It was uncut, unrefined, not fit for the Time-Lock. "This could take a while, Prime, sir." He got to work.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Soe, whaht's your naeme, then?" Tern said to the drone, who honestly had nowhere to go.

"Tarn."

"Tarn? Your naeme's Tarn? As een, laike, Tarn?" The drone nodded. "You're naemed aftehr a place?"

"And yours?"

Tern laughed. "Tern." The drone laughed. They sat against the wall, Tern had been assigned to watch Tarn.

"So, why are you doing this?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you all betraying us? We're Decepticons. We are your family."

"Because ahv Edlyn. Do you remehmber Edlyn? Wehl, maybe you could taeke eet but we couldn't. The cruelty ahv the Decepticons wahs too mach. We sow the truth ahv ahs and said no." Tern looked around at his team. Prime and Selwyn, speaking hurriedly and in hushed tones, looking afraid for the lot of them. Wyndwm and Ratchet, attracted to each other simply by shared interest. Hassle, working away at his thing, Dwennon just before him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee kept to themselves, and Searlait and Arcee sat with their backs against the cave wall, near the leaders but out of earshot, not speaking or even looking at eachother. "And Ah wonder, Tarn, ef you had been there. Ef you had seen Edlyn, Ah wonder what you woold have dohne."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Searlait and Arcee watched their leaders with great attention.

"So, you and Selwyn." Arcee said. "Second in command and leader. Too perfect for you."

Searlait diverted her attention from her lover. "I was second in command before we got together, if that's what you're thinking." They were silent. "I wonder if we're going to get out alive from this."

"What makes you figure that?"

"I don't know it's just... Hassle. Sometimes, when you ask him questions about the future, he gets so excited he'll go into so much detail about what's going to happen and how wonderful it is. And other times, when you ask him about what's to come, he gets very, very, quiet. And then sometimes he looks at us, his team members, and he looks so sad, but he tries to hide it, like he doesn't know what happens to us. Look at him."

Arcee looked at him. He worked, and looked up at Dwennon looking at him working, and then looked down and kept working.

"As long as we take these 'Cons down with us, and this Dark Energon, it's fine." Arcee looked about the floor, and then to the living drone, whom Tern had identified as Tarn.

Searlait stared at her grudging companion. "I remember when I was like you."

"What?"

"I used to have so much hate inside of me." Searlait explained. "But... then I got tired."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it though? Don't you ever get tired?"

"Decepticons were responsible for the deaths of both of my former partners. All of them are liars and killers and cannot be trusted."

"Eah, well, you're killers, too." Searlait half-whispered. She looked over to her husband. "You should see Hassle's quiet moments when he looks at Selwyn. Those one's are the worst. I caught him looking one time, he just looked down and didn't say a word. You can tell a lot about looks. Like the way you're loking at your own head-honcho, right now."

Arcee looked down at her knees. "I'm not loking at him in any way."

Searlait laughed. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing ever stopped me. Can I tell you a secret? Every Vericon that has ever existed has died. And they died _young_. So, I really don't have much time left, I'm sure. Your secrets are safe with me."

Arcee looked back up at Optimus. "I don't know it's just... he's so brave. In everything he does. Always."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hassle worked and worked. Dwennon simply watched. He looked up at her. "You still haven't told me how you know so much about Megatron."

"I don't know." Dwennon avoided I contact.

Hassle sighed at his machine. "Dwennon, please don't lie to me."

"We are connected." She said. "Sometimes, I find him in my head. I can feel what he feels, I know what he knows. His thoughts are my thoughts. And I don't know why. And that terrifies me."

Hassle's face was bombarded with recognition. "Dwennon, where were you born?"

"Vos, obviously."

"Yes, I gathered that much. But where in Vos?"

"I..." Dwennon looked confused. "You know, now that I think about it I can hardly remember it's name."

Hassle gave her one of those sad, sad, looks. "I'm sorry, Dwennon. I am so, so sorry."

"For what?"

He was quiet.

"Why do you do things like that? It's like, one moment you need to know all these things about me and then...? Then what? What do you know about me? What do you know about any of us?"

Before Hassle could speak, Dwennon collapsed on the ground and the Dark Energon felt Its presence. The Beast of the Darkness had come for them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Surrender Autobots, you're outnumbered!" Starscream rasped from his perch near the roof of the cave Megatron just literally demolished and crashed through.

The Autobots didn't surrender. Neither did he Vericons. But he had at least 50 soldiers in tow, they really were outnumbered. Hassle unhanded his machine, leaving it on the ground to be blown to bits by the Beast of the Darkness. He breathed a shaky sigh of anger and eyed Megatron like he was a pest. Megatron laughed maniacally and took a few steps forward to stand eye to eye, or rather, upper stomach to eye with Selwyn. Selwyn didn't look afraid in the least, pointing his gun straight at Megatrons face, who just smirked and threw him across the room, keeping the rest of team Prime held up.

"If you don't mind, I'm still a little fuzzy on the details of this silly little uprising." He sililoquized. "Stand up." He directed Selwyn. He didn't get up, the drones forced him to his feet.

"Boi, you shoore noe how ta maeke an ehntrance, mon." Selwyn laughed a little, then keeled over an started coughing.

"You seem to be the leader of this... band of misfits. I have some questions for you. You will answer them with only one word. Do I make myself clear?"

"One?"

"If it be the only useful thing that 6 million years spent in the company of..." Megatron nodded to the cave ceiling. "That mech up there, it is that lies can only manifest themselves in words. Drones, take care of the other Autobots, I'll take care of them soon. Where were you stationed, boy?"

"Edlyn."

"Why did you leave?"

"Horror."

"What horror?"

"Death."

"Why?"

"Decepticons." The fist exchange was over in a heartbeat. Selwyn was very good at being shortspoken. Megatron paced around him, tapping weak points in Selwyn's armor every once in a while and maiking him squirm. Inside the mass of Autobots, Dwennon was able to mosy over to Hassle.

"What's wrohng with me?" She asked in a shaky breath. "I kahn feel what he feels. And it herts."

And, very quietly, Hassle told her.

"You." Megatron's eyes narrowed and he called to the time agent. "You don't look like the rest of them. Of course, you are a very new model. But your eyes are older than your face. Why?"

Selwyn looked up and his eyes met with Hassle's. "I'm..." Hassle hesitated. "A time agent, from Kaon."

Megatron smiled. "Really? From the future I'd presume. How's the great city doing?"

"Lovely."

"Considering you're a Decepticon from the future, this must sound like a stupid question to ask, but, who won the war?" He asked smugly.

"The Autobots."

Megatron and his goons looked shocked to the core. "What?"

"The Autobots win. That's the way history happens. I'm sorry." Hassle looked at his failed time lock device, and then back up at his leader. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm so, so, sorry, but- You're going to die."

"How dare you- you blaspheme against my rise to power in such a way!" Megatron pointed his gun at Hassle and was ready to fire, but instead of get blasted to bits, Hassle began to glow gold. He looked down at himself, bewildered, as his body began to separate, atom by atom. The last thing his team saw him do was look up at Megatron, in a mixture of apoligeticness and an honest confusion.

"Wha-" Dwennon stammered, the team stared helplessly at the empty space that was once Hassle. "What happened? What have you done to him?"

Megatron laughed cruelly. "I didn't do anything to him. He went back to his own time. He's double crossed you all and saved himself. How _very _Decepticon." He urned back o Selwyn. "Back to you. Why did you go to the Autobots?"

"Revenge."

"And what exactly are they giving you that I can't?"

"Help."

Megatron laughed. "And you honestly think the Autobots would help you?"

"Yes."

"Why would they do that?" Selwyn didn't say a word. He looked around, thought for a minute, watched Megatron pace about his person. Megatron himself watched Selwyn's distress and smiled coyly. "Take your time."

After not much longer of a moment of silence, Selwyn looked up to his faction's leader, who had come to stand next to him. "Pity."

"You think the Autobots are your friends?" He mocked Selwyn. "You think you are safe with them? You are not. Trust me, the second you overthrow me and they get what they want from you, you, and everyone under your command, might as well be a swarm of scraplings to them. You're going o get yourself, and your team killed. Do I make myself clear?" Megatron's raspy voice rang clear hrough he cave, now full of Cybertronians, all listening. The cave was silent. Selwyn took his eyes off Megatron, looked up at Optimus with a look. He looked so sad, it was the first time he had ever doubted Prime, but before the feeling could be fully registered, Selwyn realized something. He looked back to Megatron.

"Words." He said. And it was he last word Selwyn ever said. Because, there is only one way Decepticons can punish calling heir leader a lair.

Searlait didn't say a word. She just looked on at Selwyn's body, horrified. She then looked right at Optimus, and then back to her husband. "Monsters ahr real."


	8. Chapter 8

"Starscream, take care of the others. They are of no use to me." Megatron and his drones transformed and flew out the top and Starscream smiled mischeiviously.

"Everyone get behind me." Optimus drew his gun out.

Starscream laughed darkly. "The gun won't do you much good, Optimus Prime. Would you like to know why?"

"Leave now, Starscream, and we won't shoot at you." Arcee called to him.

"No? Eh, I'm going to tell you anyway. Because I have this-" He pulled out a vial of magenta liquid and eyed it thoughtfully. "Do you like it? It's a pretty color. It's a mixture of red energon, Dark Energon, and then whatever chemicals I just felt like putting in there. I had Knockout to help me. I don't even know what it does. Let's find out, hm?"

"Everyone owt!" Wyndwm screamed. Optimus stayed where he was helping file out his team members and the Vericons coul hardly get aroung him. "Optimus Prime!"

"Not until I make sure everyone's okay."

"Oh, Ah maight have knoewn you'd argue, GET OUT!" Wyndwn shouted over the overall panic of the situation, Starscream's laughter. Surely he had thrown the vial down by now.

Finally, all the original members of team Prime were out, the Vericons were not as lucky. The vial hit the Dark Energon, and exploded. The chemicals filled the cave, and although they were almost out, it hit them and exploded out of he cave entrance. After a moment, the smoke had settled and the dust had cleared. Bumblebee was sent in to have a look, and from the darkness of the cave he beeped, "You all should probably come see this."

And on he cave floor, there were four humans.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So, Ratchet, what exaclty happened to them?" Jack asked, he, Miko, and Raf having stayed at the base to bridge them back when they needed it. All their pulses had been checked, they were alive, but Ratchet was monitoring their vital signs and not saying a word. In fact, no one was saying a word.

"I don't know." Ratchet said quietly. "Starscream had this thing and he threw it, it exploded, and they just... changed. Even the dead ones. We have... Selwyn." Selwyn's body had changed to a young man with very blonde hair and white skin.

"Ratchet." Arcee called.

"What?"

"We're geting a message."

"From where?"

"Perhaps you should say 'from when?'."

"What?" Ratchet rushed over to the screen and began typing away. Suddenly, a familiar face popped up. The video was sent exacly two years ago.

"Alright, now, I know what you're thinking, but what ever you do, _do not _exit out of this vidoe and do not delete it. Please. Okay, so they've turned into humans. I don't know why. But I was taken back, when I disappeared. I didn't go back on my own, I was forced back. Here's the way this situation played out in the history books: They all died. The youngest of them is 600,000. That's 600,000 years worth of thoughts and memories and feelings, 600,000 years of information. If they wake up, all that will come rushing back to their heads, which is okay for us. But, and I'm sorry if there's any humans watching this, the human mind is too small for that much... stuff. 600,000 years all at once. And it hurts. In my history, hey all remember. Dwennon dies instantaneously (I'll get to that bit in a moment) and the others killed themselves because of the pain. But I thought maybe I could save them. So here's what you need to do: Wipe their memories. Wipe their memories and scatter them across the world. Put them places where they will never again encounter you. Because they can never see anything Cybertronian, they can never see you, they can never see each other, and they can never remember. Especially Dwennon. _Do not leave Dwennon with anyone you would not trust your life with. _Because here's the thing with Dwennon. It doesn't really matter how evil he is, there is no denying that Megatron is very, very smart. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool. But how do you figure one gets that smart? He takes the unimportant stuff and puts it into bots like Dwennon, to save memory space. She's a walking memory bank. That means twice as many things she has saved in her hard drive. If any of the others remember, it will hurt, but if Dwennon remembers, even for more than a few hours, her head will burn up and she will die. Goodbye, and good luck." Hassle signed off.

Optimus stood up and told Ratchet to make another call. "Agent Fowler, we need a favor."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Damnit Prime!" Agent Fowler all but yelled, saw the children were present and facepalmed himself. "What are all these people doing here? What part of 'Government Secret' do you not understand."

"They may be humans, Agent Fowler, but they did not begin as humans. They were once Cybertronians." Optimus Prime and his team went on to explain the things that had happened since his last visit, and showed him the video from Hassle. "We wish to ask you to do these things, and keep watch on the one named Dwennon, it is a thin line to dance on, but with you is the safest place we can think to put her."

Fowler thought for a minute. "I have an assistant's job open. I always get two, so I can leave all the Cybertronian affairs to the other. And I can pull a few string internationally to make sure they never run into each other. Consider it done." Agent Fowler told Optimus Prime.

"We are in your debt, Agent Fowler, thank you."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Two years later...

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning Dwennon, here so early?"

"Yes, sir. If you're on time, you're late."

"True-er words were never spoken. So, how long has it been, Dwennon, since you turned up out of the blue with no clue who you were?"

Dwennon smiled at her computer screen. "731 days. It's been a long two years."

"Good leap year though."

"Yes."

"And a hell of an election."

"Are you allowed to say that sir?"

"Who cares?" Fowler laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir!" Dwennon said with feigned joviality.

"You sure? You seem a little sick."

"Oh, I'm just tired. You see, I've just been having these wierd dreams lately."

"Oh really?" Fowler listened with interest. "What about."

Dwennon half-laughed and looked up at her boss. "Robots."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Dun dun duuuuuun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Upon looking back at my last chapter, I apologize for the inexcusable lack of t's in previous chapters and any that may occur. Sometimes my keyboard gets funny like that and I have to punch the keyboard to get the t to register, and I don't look at the screen when I type. Thanks for reading!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Prime, we may have an issue." Agent Fowler phoned the Autobot base. "It's Dwennon, she's remembering."

Optimus Prime was out. Ratchet picked up. "Well, that's not very good, is it?" He tried his best to make as much light of the situation, but this was very, very serious.

"No, Ratchet! It's not! What do you suggest I do?" Fowler hadn't developed a back-up plan, placing all his faith in the Cybertronian memory masking system. Now he felt it wasn't such a good idea.

"Get her away from here! She might start looking for us."

Agent Fowler was very quiet. "I'm going to have to leave for business soon, to London, for a conference. I can just... leave her there, right?"

"It's better than dying, isn't it?"

"It's London. It could go either way." Fowler joked.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So, why am I going to London with you, sir?" The day was over, and Dwennon was quickly finishing up some filing before planning to leave and go home, just like any other day. She didn't have many freinds, so there was no one to go out with. No boyfriend, no family, she was alone. And she liked it, really. She enjoyed being alone, so she was a little hesitant to accept her boss's offer.

"Because I need an assistant." Agent Fowler said, not looking at his employee, knowng full well what was going to happen. Once the conference was over, he'd away in the middle of the night, slip into her room, and leave her with little more than 500 pounds and a passport.

"Couldn't you have asked Patience? She's been at it longer than I have." She didn't beleive him hat he only reason she'd been invited was simply because he needed an assistant.

"I find her annoying."

Dwennon couldn't argue with that, everyone did. For a woman with the name of Patience, her coworker was quite abraisive. She began to realize that if she was in her bosses position, she'd probably be making he same questionable desicions. Agent Fowler waited for her to finish up, and, by the time she was, they were the only two left, save the janitors. He suggested they go out for drinks to discuss times and things and against her beter judgement she accepted. Bussiness trip, so bring dress clothes, 8 AM tomorrow would be a prudent time to meet and drive to their flight at 9:30 AM, each would get heir own room, payed for by the government, bring money for food and luxeries. She would act as note taker, manage the recording systems, transfer them to a computer and save it on a jump drive. Easy enough job, really.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

They had just walked into the terminal to leave for London, the two of them. It was all a bit of a blur after that for Dwennon. She couldn't remember what she'd seen that set her off, or if it just happened suddenly and for no reason, but things all came rushing back. Things she didn't even know she knew, about Cybertron, and Robots, about the decepticons, herself, Hassle, Megatron, Kaon in fire, Vos under seige, factories, politics... The memories burned at the center of her mind and spread. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and dropped to the ground. It hurt. It hurt and she wished it would stop. Agent Fowler's voice was blurred under the sounds of the images that raced through her mind. She had a team, that she cared deeply about, the feeling hit her like a train and deepened the pain. He was asking her if she was okay, his hands on her shoulder and back and she didn't know she'd been moved but she must have because she thought she was sitting in a chair now. She heard someone else ask if she was okay, she could hardly see straight, she couldn't hear. But she knew it was a stranger. She heard Fowler again, he was saying something about cancelling London, an Ambulance, needing it ASAP, and that it had better be overloading with painkillers and various memory wiping drugs she couldn't pronounce. She finally forced herself to look up at him and he looked scared, and through tears she said, "I remember."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Fowler blamed himself for it. He didn't know why, he was very prudent, but he still blamed himself. He knew she had probably gone off to get coffee or something and one of her coworkers had said something to another coworker about the Autobots, or maybe the Decepticons. All it would take was one word, and the memories would start creeping back slowly until... well, until this. Every hospital in America had at least one doctor that worked undercover for the American Government, and handled the more classified, sensitive cases. This one was a good friend of his, Dr. Shumacher. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned forward. He'd been trusted to protect this woman from this and he'd failed.

Dr. Shumacher stepped out of the room and into the hallway in front of Fowler. He didn't hear the doctor do so, but noticed the voice that said, "William..."

He looked up at his friend expectantly.

Dr. Shumacher sighed. "She'll live." Fowler breathed a sigh of relief. "Although, I'm afraid her life expectancy has dropped 10 years, and she'll need hearing aides. And I'd like to keep an eye on her just for tonight."

Fowler could live with being responsible for that, he was sure Dwennon could, too.

"And," The doctor in front of him continued. "If she's looking for answers, it's safe."

His friend walked down the hallway, muttering that he needed to see some other patients and bid him farewell, Agent Fowler walked into the hospital room, closed the door behind him and stood there, back against the door frame. Dwennon was awake and she smiled at him from across the room, her face laced with a small amount of pain.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He knew it wasn't actually his fault, but it was beeter than silence and he felt the need to say something.

Dwennon broke eye contact, shook her head and looked out the window. "You shouldn't be."

The room was quiet except for the soft beeping of the heart monitor.

"It's just that I feel like I've failed you. The Autobots trusted you with me, and that didn't really last very long, did it?" Dwennon continued to look out the window, face turned away from him. For a mment he was hurt, then he remembered, and muttered to himself, "Right, the hearing aides." He stepped across the room and waved his hand in the periphery of her vision, she turned towards him. "I'm gonna go home, get some rest. You should do the same, probably. Tomorrow, I'll come to pick you up, since your car's at the office, and take you there so you can go home, or, if you want, you can go see the Autobots." He said.

She nodded, straight-faced. "That would be lovely, thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

For being located smack dab in the middle of Nevada, the morning was fairly cold that day.

"It's all a bit odd, isn't it? The 60s, in Nevada, in July?" Dwennon stood awkwardly in the elevator with Agent Fowler. He told her about the incident with Unicron, it would have been about a year ago now, the funky weather patterns his awakening caused, and how sometimes, the residual dark energy the Earth carried about with it, would cause unusual weather, and would continue to do so until it rose out of the atmosphere and dissapated.

"So, Unicron is here? THE Unicron? As in- as in UNICRON?"

"Yes, but now, long gone, thankfully."

Dwennon had absolutely no idea what she was geting into. Naturally, the Autobots' base had to be top secret and located in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, and she was expecting that, but the drive was 7 hours from the Carson City hospital she was helicoptered to. Which, said helicopter was out of fuel, hence the whole reason they had to take a seven hour drive in the first place. But they arrived in one peice, so that was okay.

She walked inside of the great mountain. Ratchet was immediatley outraged.

"You brought _her_ here? Do you want her to die? We gave you directions and resources and let me tell you, Hassle was very thourough and very explicit about what would happen to her if she came back so let me ask, what is wrong with you? I-"

"Ratchet!" Dwennon all but yelled. "It's okay." She said. "Listen, you're a doctor, so, could everyone give us a moment? Please?"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"How are not dead?"

"I guess... Well, I guess Agent Fowler was quick enough."

"What happened? What made you remember?"

"It's all this working with the ruddy government, I'm guessing. One day, someone's not careful, someone forgets you're there, and they'll say something, even if it's whispered. And then the memories come creeping back into your head, slowly, little by little and then one day, it hits you so fast you can't even tell what happened." Ratchet was silent. "And I mean, the government, they give you drugs, and painkillers, things that make you forget, make you numb... But they can't erase all the memories. And I've had enough now that it doesn't hurt quite so much. So, come on then, what happened to my team?"

Ratchet sighed a little. "As you know, Selwyn is dead. He's buried in Bremin, Germany under the name Johannes Meuller. Searlait runs a rather successful tea shop in Jyvaskyla, Finland. Wyndwm is an army doctor in Australia. Tern, well, who knows what's going on with Tern. Hassle still visits, sometimes, but not often, and not for very long."

"I remember Searlait and Selwyn. They were in love. A very handsome couple, might I add. Well, as handsome as giant alien robots can get, I suppose."

"Now, don't go too far bashing giant alien robots because... you are one."

Dwennon looked up at him. "No I'm not." Ratchet was struck dumb with how quick she said it. "But, you see, what I don't get, is why _I'm_ the one who remembered. The one person who could have actually died from it and it was me. Why?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Maybe you're special."

"But that's just the the thing! I'm not special. At all! I work for the government, it has at least a million employees. I'm replaceable. I'm just an office assistant! Honestly! And now, I'm not even that! I was just another replaceable buffoon with a gun that was a walking memory bank, gone awry. I'm nothing." Ratchet said nothing. "So what about Megatron?"

"He died. And then, he came back to life. And then, died again."

Dwennon laughed. "He has a bad habit of doing that." Her eyes widened with horror for a split second. "I guess I'll go now. Thanks, Ratchet."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

10 Billion years later...

Hassle stood before his superiors, wondering what he'd done this time. The head of his order looked unusually angry. "What have you done?"

"I'm afraid, sir, that I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Hassle lied. Lets see, there was that incident with the turbofoxes on Nominus Solaris B, the incident with the Princess of Armin Yon, the incident with Charles Dickens... and well, the list went on forever.

"The Vericons. They lived?!"

"Oh, uh, That wasn't my fault. Um... You'll have to take that up with team Prime."

"But they're all dead."

Hassle smiled. The last living member, Bulkhead, had died years ago. They all lived long, happy lives. Each and every one of them. "I know."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**YAY! The end! I'm thinking about making a Part 2, that's Knockout-centric (love Knockout). And then maybe a Starscream-centric one... What do you guys think?**

**And thank you SO MUCH for reading!**


End file.
